Amor de Filho Parte 2 de 2
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Continuação da história Amor de Mãe Parte 1 de 2.


Amor de Filha – Parte 2

**Anteriormente em Arquivo X...**

Aparece a imagem de Scully e Mulder andando apressada pelo corredor e a voz de sua mãe ao fundo:

Fox, sei o quanto são amigos, e isso move o seu extinto, isso que ajuda você a protege-la.

Agora aparece a imagem da senhora Scully deitada em um leito e ao fundo a voz de Mulder:

Já que nós dois vivemos sendo caçados, eles poderiam está procurando algum documento do FBI ou dos Arquivos achando que você guardou lá – Fala Mulder.

Aparece agora Mulder e Scully revirando as gavetas da casa da mãe de Scully e ao fundo a voz de Mulder:

O Homem é do departamento de defesa, temos um militar na linha de tiro.

Aparece agora a imagem de um homem injetando algo e a voz de Scully ao fundo:

E por que não nos separaram ainda, já que os planos não deram certo? – Pergunta Scully triste.

E a ultima e derradeira imagem do coração e da morte da senhora Scully e a voz de Mulder ao fundo:

Isso só o futuro nos dirá – Fala Mulder.

**25 DE SETEMBRO DE 1999 - HOSPITAL SAMARITANO ** **GEORGETOWN, MARYLAND**

**11:21 PM**

**S**cully anda rapidamente pêlos corredores com um Mulder tentando acompanhar os seus passos, ela dobra os corredores como uma bala, ao chegar no final encontra 2 enfermeiras e um medico, o homem vem na direção de Scully perguntando:

A Senhora é filha da paciente? – Pergunta o medico.

Sim – Responde Scully meio desesperada.

Desculpa lhe dar tal noticia pelo telefone, lamento. Meus pêsames.

Pêsames? Uma mulher que nem corria risco de vida e o senhor a deixa morrer e ainda vem dizer para a filha da sua vítima "Meus pêsames" – Fala Scully descontrolada.

Calma Scully – Fala Mulder tentando acalma-la.

Scully respira fundo e senta-se na poltrona, enquanto isso Mulder tenta conversar com o medico:

O senhor sabe pelo menos o motivo da morte da senhora em questão? – Fala Mulder de forma fria.

Ela faleceu por causa de um enfarte fulminante, achamos que foi durante a hora em que ambas as enfermeiras estavam fora do balcão, pois ambas tem que administrar o remédio de vários pacientes nesta hora, então se ela pediu ajuda através do sinal, não conseguiu encontrar as enfermeiras – Fala o medico.

Desculpa, mas como é o seu nome Doutor? – Pergunta Mulder.

Dr. Brown, Jonh Bronw – responde o Dr.

Obrigada. – Fala Mulder e continua – Quem encontrou a senhora Dr. Bronw? – Pergunta Mulder.

A Enfermeira Jane Morgan – Responde o doutor.

Obrigado, é só – Fala Mulder.

Mulder andou na direção de Scully e fez sinal para eles saírem daquele recinto, Scully levanta-se e o acompanha. Ao chegarem no estacionamento os dois entram no carro, Mulder assumindo o volante e Scully assumi a posição de passageira, mostrando uma expressão de indignação. Mulder resolve falar:

Eu sei como se sente, eu lamento.

Que coincidência, eu tambem – Fala Scully.

O que há, Scully? – Pergunta Mulder preocupado.

Nada, só estou desapontada pelas minhas descobertas.

Scully vá para sua casa descansar e eu cuidarei do enterro de sua mãe – Fala Mulder.

**CIMITERIO SAINT MARY**

**26 DE SETEMBRO**

**8:00 AM**

Os familiares estão no enterro, Bill está distante de Scully, pois Scully está em pé ao lado de Mulder que fica com um olhar alerta o tempo todo, Scully mostrava na face seria, mas o olhar triste e os lábios serrados.

O Padre rezava a cerimonia e ao terminar o caixão desce, Scully joga os dois punhados de terra e sai andando com Mulder a seguindo.

Nenhuma palavra é trocada até a casa de Scully que ao chegar com Mulder escuta o telefone tocar, ela atente e uma voz gélida fala do outro lado de forma pausada:

Vá sozinha ao memorial Washington que eu tenho informações, sozinha e agora.

**MEMORIAL WASHINGTON**

**9:30 AM**

Scully chega ao memorial e um homem surge da sombra, Scully fica espantada:

Você?

Nunca tivemos tal oportunidade de tal magnitude, não é agente? – Fala o homem exibindo um sorriso.

O que deseja? – Fala Scully seria.

Lhe contar uma historia.

Qual?

A sua.

Minha?

Sim, a sua?

Como me conhece?

Eu lhe conheço como o Deus da sua religião conhece os homens.

O que quer dizer com isso?

Lhe conheço como o "Seu criador".

O que?

Deixe-me contar está historia e me entenderás nobre Agente.

Então conte me.

Você conhece Emily?

O que tem Emily?

Pelo que vejo conhece. Uma menina adorável deu certo, se não fosse você interferir, pois conseguimos um grande passo.

Que passo?

Criar um filho de um híbrido.

O que está dizendo?

Que você é um Híbrido, então Emily é um híbrido de um Híbrido.

Eu sou um híbrido dos meus pais?

Não, eles só lhe criaram.

Para que eu fui criada?

Para um propósito maior.

Mentira.

Verdade.

O Homem não liga para a agente e sai andando pelo parque deixando uma Scully estática para trás. Scully vai até seu apartamento e um pouco revoltada tenta compreender todas aquelas informações, e tenta organizar as novas perguntas.

Até que a campainha toca, Scully levanta-se e vai até a porta e a abre e Mulder entra com uma pilha de pastas nas mãos. Scully abre e fala em um tom desanimado:

Entre e sinta-se a vontade.

Obrigado, Scully – Fala Mulder descarregando as pastas na mesa.

O que é isso?

São umas pistas que encontrei.

Pistas de que?

Sobre a relação entre o seu pai e a conspiração.

Não preciso saber disso.

Como não?

Por que eu já sei de tudo.

O que?

Isso.

Como?

Alguém andou me contando.

Quem?

Um velho amigo nosso.

O que ele contou?

Que não sou filhas de meus pais e sou como Emily um Híbrido.

O que?

Isso mesmo que escutou, por isso aconteceu tudo isso comigo.

E você como está?

Confusa.

Mulder tenta consolar Scully enquanto isso aparece o canceroso sentado em frente a uma maquina de escuta eletrónica e tirando os fones de ouvido.

**FIM**

_Obs: Agora todas as historias escritas por mim serão baseadas na continuação de Amor de Mãe e Amor de Filha. Mas elas sempre virão com uma advertência de sua relação entre as historias citadas._

Dana Scully (Ana Julia)

Em: 07-11-1999


End file.
